


Taking Chances

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hope, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Taking care of you. In which Mikasa finds out about Eren being pregnant and starts freaking out about it. Meanwhile, Levi and Eren are having daily check-up with Hange. What could go wrong with thst? As for Armin and Erwin, let's just say Mikasa is in a "Really gonna kill Levi right now" in front of them. Yeah, what could go wrong? A little crack in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfiction, I made it where Levi and Mikasa are Cousins. I will have a surprise in the next one.

It has been 2 weeks since Eren found out that he was pregnant, and today was his check-up with Hanji." Great, I feel like that she is gonna test the baby." "If she does that, then I am gonna burn her alive."Levi said, hold in his boyfriend's hand,"it won't be that long. Hopefully. " Eren smirked," Let's just hope." Before they reached the door to Hanji's lab, Eren thought,"Oh shit, I forgot to tell Mikasa I am pregnant. This is gonna end horribly. "  
\---------------  
Mikasa knocked on Eren's door."Eren, are you in there? You weren't at the training area for a whole week! Come on, please open!" She turned the knob, and the door opened. She checked inside, seeing no one is inside. "EREN!!!!!"  
\--------------  
Mikasa barged in Erwin's office, "SIR! SORRY TO BARGE IN BUT HAVE YOU SEEN ER-". Before she finished her sentence, she saw Armin on Erwin's lap, kissing him on the lips. They broke the kiss in shock to see Mikasa in. "Ughhhh hey Mi-mikasa." Armin stuttered. "I am so sorry, but where is Eren?!" "Didn't he tell you?" Erwin asked. "What?" "He is pregnant..... and he is at Hanji's lab with Levi I think." Mikasa suddenly grew angry and instantly ran to Hanji's Lab.  
\--------------  
"Okay.... so Eren, the baby is perfectly healthy. You might have times when you get tired, so I recommend you stay inside, not doing training when you reach your 4th month." "Ok.. thanks Hanji." "No problem. So Leviiiiiiii....... how are you doing?" "Shut it four eyes." "Nope! I want to know, do you like being daddy?" "Oh my god Hanji!"   
\-------------  
Mikasa opened the lab door and slammed at Levi. "HOW DARE YOU MADE MY BROTHER PREGNANT COUSIN!!!!!!" "Ackerman, cam the hell down." "HOW CAN I WHEN YOU MADE EREN PREGNANT!!!!" "MIKASA STOP IT!!!!" Eren yelled. "Oh boy, shouldn't have done that Mikasa, Eren can't be stressed out." Hanji said as she took Mikasa off of Levi. She placed her on a chair and explained everything. Mikasa started to sob. "I am so sorry Eren, Levi." "Mikasa it's ok, it was a little bit of my fault." Eren said in a soft tone."no it was mine." "Don't worry cousin, i'll take care of Eren." Levi said as he pecked Eren's check. "I trust you with that." Now that Mikasa is helping Eren, it made things easier for him and his child

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww. That is sweet of Mikasa. I am gonna add Connie, Sasha, Historia, and Jean in the next one. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
